disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Timón/Galería
Imágenes de Timón de la franquicia de'' The Lion King . Arte Conceptual TimonConcept1.jpg|Arte conceptual de Timón TimonConcept2.jpg|Diseño temprano del personaje TimonModelSheet.jpg|Hoja de modelo de Timón TimonModelSheet2.jpg|Hoja de modelo de Timón Imágenes Promocionales Untitled-8.png|Artwork de la Edición Diamante Timonplatinum.jpg|Promo oficial de Timón en la Edición Platino de DVD. Timon_Berkowitz.jpg Pic25.jpg Timontlk3m.jpg Timon_&_Pumbaa_wallpaper.png Timone_and_puma_1.jpg Timon2.jpg|Timón y Pumba como se ven en la página web de Wild About Safety Timondisney.jpg Timon_(3).png Header_character_(2).png 383689721_8ab7888f21_z.jpg Pumbaa.png The_Lion_King_Promo_Picture.jpg Lionkingcharacters.jpg LiloandStitchmovieposter.jpg Película The Lion King Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4876.jpg|Primera aparición de Timón y Pumba Timon-(The Lion King).jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5043.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5186.jpg|"Cuando el mundo te da la espalda, dale la espalda al mundo" Timon-2-(The_Lion_King).jpg|Timón durante Hakuna Matata Hakuna_Matata2.png P54.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5458.jpg|"Estamos libres de cebras" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5487.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5495.jpg|"Saben a pollo" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5508.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5530.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5533.jpg|"Ooh, los rellenos de crema." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5542.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5591.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-5554.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-5902.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps_com-6153.jpg|Timón cantando The Lion Sleeps Tonight Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6459.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6476.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6484.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6495.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6549.jpg|Timón, desconcertado por Simba y Nala saludándose mutuamente Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6583.jpg Timon_annoyed_with_Nala.jpg|Timón golpeandose la frente con la palma Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6858.jpg|"Él. Ella. So-los." Timon-lion-king-03.jpg|Timón, triste al ver a Simba enamorándose de Nala Timon-lion-king-1.jpg|"Habla sobre tus arreglos." Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-8432.jpg Timon_().png The-lion-king-59.png Lionking-disneyscreencaps_com-8933.jpg|Timón siendo perseguido por Banzai en La Roca del Rey Thelionking_793.jpg|Timón con Zazú. Lionking-disneyscreencaps_com-8950.jpg|Timón pidiéndole a Shenzi que no se lo coma. Lionking-disneyscreencaps_com-8961.jpg|"Oh, oh, lo llamaron un cerdo." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9263.jpg The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Girl!.png|"¡CHICA!" 1565.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-1511.jpg The-Lion-King-2-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4639439-850-504.jpg|Timón mostrándole su "comida" a Kiara IIPumbaaSimba'sPride9.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8211.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8212.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8219.jpg|"¡Nadie se mueva! Esta cosa está cargada." Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8223.jpg|"¡Dejaré que la prueben!" Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8233.jpg|"Hablo sobre tus vientos de la guerra." Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-798.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-836.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-853.jpg|"Dejame definir...¡CUIDADO DE NIÑOS!" Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6764.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4928.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8840.jpg The Lion King 1½ Timon,_tain.png|(a nosotros) "Me gusta el sonido de eso." Timon,_Lion_King_3_024.png Timon Lion King 3 00002.png TimonTLK074.png|Timón viene con la idea de "proponerse" ante Shenzi. TimonTLK037.png Timon,_skylight.png|"¡Se llama tragaluz!" TimonTLK3047.png|El espíritu de Timón es animado luego de que Ma acepte de mala gana su deseo de encontrar su propio lugar. Timon_Lion_King_3119.png|Timón, no impresionado por el ''"Escape, Olfato ¡Fuga!" de Tío Max Timon_3543.png|''"Oh, chico. Es una carga pesada". Tras la amonestación de Tío Max TimonTLK3016.png|Timón ocupa un puesto de vigilancia para su familia y su colonia de suricatos. Timon_Lion_King_3002.png|Timón, tratando de disculparse con su colonia de suricatos por su desastroso puesto de vigilancia. Timon_Lion_King_3007.png Timon_-_Lion_King_3_009.png Timon_Lion_King_3036.png Timon_Lion_King_3031.png|"Ya obtuve una carga con el mono poniendo todo lo existencial en mí." Timon_Lion_King_3033.png|"Es un poco difícil pensar con toda esta música." Timon_Lion_King_3035.png|"¡Esa es la babosa que comí, o estoy teniendo una epifanía!" Timon_TLK_3_m.png|"¿Entonces porqué estabas espiándome?" TLK3Timon_n.png|Timón no está satisfecho con sus "nuevos vecinos". Timon_searchTLK3.png|En busca de un hogar ideal. TLK3TimonPumbaa.png|Timón entendiendo la situación de Pumba Timon_Lion_King_3048.png|Timón trata de consolar a Pumba. Timon_Lion_King_3051.png Timon_with_Pumbaa_(The_Lion_King_3).png TimonTLK039.png|(impaciente) "Oh, te contaré cómo lo sé." TLK3Timon019.png|"¡''No podemos permitir que sientan la noche para amar!" LK1.5_Timon.png|Timón tras ser picado por abejas TLK3Timon014.png|Timón volviéndose loco. Lionking3-disneyscreencaps_com-1123.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-1202.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-1225.jpg|Timón, asustado por Shenzi, Banzai y Ed en su colonia de suricatos. TimonTLK3063.png|"¡MI ESPACIO!" (ecos) TimonTLK3093.png|Timón tras quedarse solo en su paraíso selvático TimonTLK069.png|Timón repara su amistad con Pumba, antes de ir a ayudar a Simba en la Roca del Rey TimonTLK3067.png TLK_3_Timon7..png|"Tengo el sentimiento que todo va a ir bien." TimonTLK3122.png TimonTLK3133.png|Timón preparándose para correr y arreglar la trampa fallida hienas. Shenzi,_Banzai,_Ed,_and_Timon-14.png|Timón corriendo para arreglar la trampa de hienas. TimonTLK3155.png|Timón rompiendo el último soporte de la trampa de hienas TimonTLK3198.png|Timón, viendo a Simba tomar su lugar como rey de La Roca del Rey TimonTLK3236.png Timon_Lion_King_3_126.png Timon_Lion_King_3127.png Timon_Lion_King_3129.png Timon_Lion_King_3131.png|Timón iniciando su canción Timon_Lion_King_3136.png Timon_Lion_King_3_133.png Allineed.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-1138.jpg Tlk3screenshots_act1_58.png|La fantasía de Timón en su canción "That's All I Need" Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-1138.jpg Timon_Lion_King_3_140.png|Timón bailando en su canción TimonTLK3061.png Timon_Lion_King_3_00029.png Timon,_Ma.png|Timón con su madre, antes que ella le diga sobre "Todo lo que la luz toca..." TLK_3_Timon_Ma.png Timon,_mother.png|Timón inseguro sobre su trabajo de vigía, mientras Ma le dice que de lo mejor de sí. Timon_Ma_Lion_King_3_00031.png|Timón y Ma, parados frente a la colonia de suricatos, bajo tierra. Timon_Ma_Lion_King_3_011.png Timon_Lion_King_3014.png|Timón, siendo consolado por su madre. TimonTLK3033.png|Timón le habla a Ma sobre su deseo de irse y encontrar su propio hogar. TimonTLK3050.png|Timón regresa para abrazar a Ma. Timon,_Ma,_Lion_King_3_020.png|Timón, abrazando a su madre. Tlk3screenshots_act1_91.png|(aparte) "Y la gente se pregunta porqué tengo problemas." TimonmaTLK3036.png|Timón, cuando sujeta sus manos con su madre. Timon_Ma_3258.png|Timón, justo antes de dejar a su madre (en el inicio) y colonia. TimonTLK3079.png|Timón con Ma en La Roca del Rey Timon,_Ma,_Lion_King_3_186.png|"La madre de Timón feliz al ver a Timón vivo, tras arreglar la trampa de hienas. Timon_-_Ma_Hug.png Timon_Ma_PR.png TimonTLK084.png Timon_Ma_PR_1.png TimonTLK3237.png|Timón a punto de llevar a Ma a su nuevo hogar TimonTLK3205.png|Timón mostrándole a su madre, su nuevo hogar TimonTLK3208.png Timon_Lion_King_3099.png|Timón posando para nosotros junto a Ma TLK3Timon009.png|(a Ma) "¡¿Que?!" Timon_Lion_King_3_052.png TLK3Timon010.png|"¡¿QUÉ?!" Timon_Lion_King_3027.png TLK3Timon011.png|"¡ADIOS, Ma!" TimonTLK3010.png|"Grita, ¡MAMI!" Timon_Lion_King_3_120.png NohandsMax.png|Timón con Tío Max Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5669.jpg ZMaxBioskop.png ZMaxBioskop4.png ZMaxBioskop5.png ZMaxBioskop6.png Timon_Ma_vm.png|Ma rescata a Timón de las hienas. Merkati33.png Timon_Rafiki_3.png|"Timón,siendo contado por Rafiki de "Mira más allá de lo que ves." TLK3Timon032.png|Rafiki le ayuda a Timón a darse cuenta qué significa Hakuna Matata en la vida. TimonTLK065.png|Timón, dándose cuenta de un error que cometió, por medio de Rafiki. TLK3Timon038.png TimonTLK3071.png|Timón reuniéndose con Ma y Tío Max en La Roca del Rey. TimonTLK3086.png|Timón, siendo abrazado por el cuello por su Tío Max, mientras Ma mira al lado. TimonTLK3220.png|Timón con Ma y Tío Max, en su colonia de suricatos. TLK1_5-04.jpg Timon_Lion_King_3116.png TLK_1_1,5_timon.jpg Timon_Pumbaa_Lion_King_3067.png|Timón, junto a Pumba viendo a un joven Simba alejarse. Timon_Lion_King_3071.png|"El sarcasmo es un idioma extranjero para tí, ¿cierto?" Timonwokenupbysimba.png|"¿Qué tienes contra el concepto de una buena noche de sueño, eh?" Timon_nightTLK3.png|Timón le desea buenas noches a Simba The_lion_king_simba_and_timon_by_xdisney-d4fek0q.png Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-7890.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5663.jpg Disneylionkinghakunamatata.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8257.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8268.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8285.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8293.jpg Thelionking3.png Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8307.jpg (Timon).png Timon_(1).png Timonsleeping1.png Timonsleeping.png Timonpumbaa.png Timonjumping.png Timon(3).png Timon().png Timon()).png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2667.jpg|Timón y Pumba son perseguidos por una estampida de animales Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2679.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6074.jpg|Timón trata de meter una araña entre Simba y Nala. Timon&Pumbaa7.png Timon&Pumbaa6.png Timon&Pumbaa5.png Timon&Pumbaa4.png Timon&Pumbaa3.png Timon&Pumbaa1.png Timon&Pumbaa.png Timon_(4).png Timon_(3)).png Timon_(2).png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2308.jpg|Primer encuentro de Timón y Pumba. ¡Que susto! Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2753.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7213.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7993.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-8356.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4867.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4871.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4873.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4874.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3658.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5385.jpg ''Timón: Behind The Legend (extra del DVD) Timon-_Behind_the_Legend_1.jpg|Arte conceptual de Timón como recién nacido. Timon-_Behind_the_legend_2.jpg|Arte Conceptual de Timón siendo acosado por su colonia de suricatos. Timon_behind_the_legend_11.jpg Timon_behind_the_legend_12.jpg Timon-_Behind_the_legend_3.jpg|Ma le hace el peinado a Timón Timon_behind_the_legend_4.jpg Timon_behind_the_legend_5.jpg Timon_behind_the_legend_6.jpg Timon_behind_the_legend_7.jpg Timon_behind_the_legend_8.jpg|Show de solista de Timón Timon_behind_the_legend_10.jpg|Timón con Pumba Miscelánea TIMON_AND_PUMBAA_IN_THE_JUNGLE_BOOK_2.jpg Leroy-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6704.jpg Lion-king-bloopers-thumb-315xauto-29660.jpg|Timón en las tomas falsas de The Lion King TLKBloopers4.png|Timón en los bloopers del Blu-Ray Series Timon and Pumbaa TP-B0801.jpg TP-B0802.jpg BabyTimon.png|Timón Bebé TeenageTimon.png|Timón Adolescente TimonTatiana.jpg|Timón con La Princesa Tatiana (Timon & Pumbaa) OnceUponATimon.jpg Timontyp.png Timon_2.png Timon_3.png Yc_Timon.png|"¡Mantén tus sucios ojos en el escenario!" Timon_12.png Princess_Tatiana_cameo.jpg Timon_and_Tatiana.jpg RHtimonandpumbaa.jpg Timonzorro.jpg|Timón con una Z en su pecho Timon_Says_Can't_Defeat.png|Timón dice que no puede derrotar Timon_funny_face.png Timonguard.png|Timón cuidando la puerta trasera de la colonia de suricatos donde solía vivir Timon-and-Speedy.jpg TimonSpeedyQuint.jpg YGJTC_Timon&Pumbaa.png|"¿Prueba de iniciación?" Timoncrazy.jpg Timondizzy.jpg Timon_Pumbaa_scared.jpg Timonbrave.jpg Timonidiot.jpg Timonidiot2.jpg Timonidiot3.jpg Timonscared.jpg Pumbaarocket.jpg Timon_Pumbaabearbelly.jpg Timon_Pumbaabuffet.jpg Timon_Pumbaabuffetstryggle.jpg Timon_Pumbaavictory.jpg Elf_Timon.png|Timón vestido como elfo Timon_and_Pumbaa_at_the_mall.png Timon-and-pumbaa-Baby_Earl.jpg Timon-and-pumbaajr.jpg|Timón con Pumba Jr. Timon_Pumbaa_Angry.png BN_Timon.png|"¿Que tanto tiempo podría tardar en reunir un par de miserables hormigas?" BN_Timon2.png|"Deben estar recibiendo a los tíos también." GiganticTimon&Pumbaa.png BeastofEden_Timon&Pumbaa.png Timon&Pumbaaeatingbugs.png Bitj.png Bitj2.png Bitj3.png Bitj4.png Mom_Timon&Pumbaa.png Mom_Timonphotos.png Itic16.png Itic17.png Itic19.png Itic23.png Itic48.png Pumbaa_Did_What_Timon_Has_Cooked_Guinea_Fowl_on_His_Head.png|¿Que Pumba hizo QUÉ? Timon_et_Pumbaa.png Timon_&_Pumbaa_Shake_Your_Djibouti.jpg Timon_&_Pumbaa_Shake_Your_Djibouti2.jpg Timon_&_Pumbaa_Shake_Your_Djibouti3.jpg Timon_&_Pumbaa_Shake_Your_Djibouti4.jpg Timon_&_Pumbaa_Shake_Your_Djibouti5.jpg Timon_&_Pumbaa_Shake_Your_Djibouti6.jpg Timon_&_Pumbaa_Shake_Your_Djibouti7.jpg Timon_&_Pumbaa_Shake_Your_Djibouti8.jpg Timon_&_Pumbaa_Congo_on_Like_This.jpg Timon_&_Pumbaa_Congo_on_Like_This13.jpg Timon_&_Pumbaa_Congo_on_Like_This14.jpg Timon_&_Pumbaa_Rome_Alone2.jpg Timon_&_PumbaaRome_Alone.jpg Timon_&_PumbaaTeeth.jpg Timon_&_Pumbaa_Rome_Alone.jpg Boudreaux_with_the_duo.png MI_Timon&Pumbaa.png Timon_holding_pea.png Timonpumbaascaredsaw.png Timon_napping.png Timonpumbaascaredfire.png MI_Timon&Pumbaa2.png MI_Timon.png Timon_talking_to_Boss_Beaver.png|Timón contándole al Jefe Castor que aprendió su lección sobre seguridad FFFF_Timon.png Timon_and_magic_bugs.png Timon_sleeping.png FFFF_Timon&Pumbaa.png Nothingtoworryabout.png|"Nada de qué preocuparse" Bestest_Best_Friend_Day_Feast.png|Festín de Timón y Pumba por El Día del Mejor Amigo Timon_Matador.jpg Timonheadpumbaa.jpg Timon_&_Pumbaa_Guatemala_Malarkey.jpg Timon_&_Pumbaa_Guatemala_Malarkey2.jpg Timon_&_Pumbaa_Guatemala_Malarkey3.jpg Timon_&_Pumbaa_Guatemala_Malarkey4.jpg Timon_and_Pumbaa_egypt1.jpg Timon_and_Pumbaa_egypt2.jpg Timon_and_Pumbaa_egypt3.jpg CMIYK_Timon&Pumbaa.png|Timón y Pumba preparándose para derrotar al coleccionador de mariposas Timon_French_Knot.png Manly_Timon.png|Timón Varonil Ab_TimonPumbaa.png|Timón tratando de animar a Pumba TimonSad.png|Timón sintiendo empatía por Pumba Jm_Timon.png Jm_Timon2.png Timon_and_Enos.png Jm_Timon&Pumbaa.png TimonPumbaaBats.png Jm_Timon3.png|"Sabía que haríamos todo eso juntos" Vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h15m29s080.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h15m36s424.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h15m50s470.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h16m04s158.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h16m15s266.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h16m28s303.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h17m14s788.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h17m35s573.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h18m13s732.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h19m42s060.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h20m20s559.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h26m17s745.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h26m48s492.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h27m43s311.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h29m44s534.png Atomicwedgies.jpg|"¡Calzoncillos atómicos!" TimonPumbaaPanthercub.png Timonyang.jpg OuatTimon.png|Timón enamorado OuatTimon2.png|Timón preparándose para su cita con Tatiana OuatTimon4.png|Timón es desterrado de su colonia OuatTimon5.png|Timón, sentimental OuatTimon6.png|Timón corriendo de Ed TimonMeetsPumbaa.png|Timón encuentra a Pumba OuatTimon&Pumbaa.png|Timón rescatando a Pumba de las hienas OuatTimon7.png|Timón sonriendo a Pumba OuatTimonPumbaa.png|Timón y Pumba diciéndose adiós OuatTimon&Pumbaa2.png|Timón y Pumba presentándose el uno al otro OuatTimon9.png|Timón entendiendo la situación de Pumba OuatTimon10.png|"Bien, Pumba, pienso que habría escogido ser tu amigo también." OuatTimon&Tatiana.png|Timón rescatando a Tatiana OuatTimon&Pumbaa3.png|Timón y Pumba alabados por rescatar a Tatiana OuatTimon&Duke.png OuatTimon11.png|Timón teniendo que elegir entre Tatiana y Pumba OuatTimon&Pumbaa4.png|Timón elige ser amigos con Pumba (que conmovedor) OuatTimon&Pumbaa5.png|Timón y Pumba inician sus aventuras Hiwthi_Timon.png|Timón comiendo insectos de un arma abollada Hiwthi_Timon&Pumbaa.png Hiwthi_Timon2.png|Timón soplando el cuerno de Llamada de Emergencia de Aves de Guinea Hiwthi_Timon&Pumbaa3.png Hiwthi_Timon&Pumbaa4.png TimonCuteTearingEyesLookingatPumbaa.png|Timón, en lagrimas, sonriendo a Pumba luego de lo que le dijo Vlcsnap-2015-08-09-15h09m18s337.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-09-15h21m53s712.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-09-15h22m15s674.png Timon&Pumbaa_embrace.png|Timón abrazando a Pumba Timon_and_Pumbaa_embracing.png|Uno de los momentos más tiernos de Timon and Pumbaa KingTimon.png Timon_singing_when_the_night.jpg|Timón cantando Stand by Me Timon_singing_has_come.jpg Pumbaa_accompanying_timon_in_the_song.jpg Timon_and_the_moon_is_the_only_light_we_will_see.jpg Timon_oh_i_wont_be_afraid.jpg Timon_stand_by_meeee.jpg Pumbaa_getting_clonked_by_a_coconut.jpg Timon_so_pumbaa_pumbaa_stand_by_me.jpg Timon_singing_stand_by_me_with_pumbaa_in_the_background.jpg Pumbaa_getting_trampled_by_stampeeding_gazelles.jpg Pumbaa_stomped_on_by_an_elephant.jpg Pumbaa_getting_pricked_by_porcupines.jpg Pumbaa_attacked_by_a_swarm_of_bees.jpg Timon_should_tumble_and_fall.jpg Timon_or_the_mountain.jpg Timon_they_should_crumble_to_the_sea.jpg Timon_I_wont_cry.jpg Timon_singing_NO.jpg Timon_I_wont_shed_a_tear.jpg Timon_floating_by.jpg Timon_saying_sure.jpg ''Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa_DisneyScreencap.png AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa_DisneyScreencap2.png AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa_DisneyScreencap4.png AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa_DisneyScreencap5.png AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa_DisneyScreencap7.png AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa_DisneyScreencap8.png ATWWT&P_Timon.png I_got_my_Pumbaa_back!.png|"¡Recuperé a mi Pumba!" House of Mouse Timón_mago_Pepito.png|Timón con Pepito Grillo en House of Mouse TimonJimineyPumbaa.jpg Timón&Pumba_HouseOfMouse.png|Timón con Pumba en House of Mouse TnPAtXmastime.jpg|Timón y Pumba en Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Algunos_Dibus_público_HoM.png NoOneMakesFacesInSpoonsLikeGaston.png 24.png Timon-and-Pumbaa-House_of_Mouse.jpg Timon-and_Mickey.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-05-00.jpg Timon_and_pumbaa_cuisine.jpg ZazuHouseofMouse.png House_of_Mouse-TimonPumbaa_jungle_book_meet_oliver_&_company.jpg Nala-Simba-Pumbaa-Zazu-Timon-Rafiki-walt-disney-characters-19844880-1024-768.jpg House_Of_Mouse_-_(Ep._38)_-_Humphrey_In_The_House8.jpg Timon_&_Pumbaa_-_Mickey_And_Minnie's_Big_Vacation.jpg House_Of_Mouse_-_Timon_And_Pumbaa_Snort.jpg House_Of_Mouse_-_Goofy's_Valentine_Date_Anger.jpg House_Of_Mouse_Rafiki.jpg House_Of_Mouse_Queen_and_Rafiki.jpg Chippers3.jpg Chippers4.jpg Chippers_2.jpg Chippers_3.jpg Chippers_4.jpg Timon_and_Pumbaa_on_Mouse_on_the_Street(2).png Timon_and_Pumbaa_on_Mouse_on_the_Street.png Gaston_Timon_and_Pumbaa.png Timon_and_Pumbaa's_faces_in_spoon.png The Lion Guard Timon_-_TLGROTR.png Timon_and_Pumbaa_Lion_Guard.jpg Imagetlgroftrkktzbtp.jpg|Timón con Pumba, Bunga, Kion, Kiara, Tiifu y Zuri Miscelánea Lion_King_cel_setup.jpg Lksimba8.jpg Disneys-Wild-About-Safety-Campaign-5.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m08s119.png|Cameo de Timón y Pumba en Leroy and Stitch Carpet1.jpg|Timón traído por Genio Timon-and-Pumbaa-Timon-and-Rafiki.jpg Arte Timon-inline.gif Timon.gif Timon_foto.gif Timon_12.gif Lion.gif Timon_serving.gif Uncle_Max_and_Timon_clipart_by_thanigraphics.gif Timon_and_Ma_clipart_by_thanigraphics.gif Timon_and_ma_clipart_2_by_thanigraphics.gif Pumbaa_timon_zazu.gif Videojuegos 03-3.jpg Timon_KHII.png Desagcn_081403_x4in.jpg DisnseyUniverseTimon.jpg Kingdom-hearts-ii-20051101115735875.jpg Lionking_100203_012.jpg Timon_(2).gif TimonPumbbaasjunglegames.jpg Kh_201305_01_1024.jpg Pumba3.jpg IMG_2257.png|Timón en "The Lion King: Operation Pridelands" Parques Temáticos y Apariciones en vivo 732088729_50f0fc9189.jpg 2920154195_d5b7e1b8f8_b.jpg|Timón en The Festival of the Lion King 2985047035_c50607719d_b.jpg|Timón con Rafiki en uno de los Parques Disney 3267783839_1746dea052_b.jpg|Timón con Simba en Disney On Ice 4434087566_c6c8795da1.jpg|Topiario de Timón 4706231446_8f32435657_b.jpg|Timón con Pumba en uno de los Parques Disney Lion_King_It's_a_Small_World.jpg 7027121015_dcbdfd986c.jpg|Timón y Pumba en el show de Disney Cruise Line, Wishes 7027120969_bf9c757117_o.jpg|Timón en el show de Disney Cruise Line, Wishes TimoninAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Timón en Animal Kingdom Parade 45f4aeb0.jpg|Simba, Timón y Pumba de la vieja atracción de Magic Kingdom, The Legend of the Lion King P04-0005.jpg|Timón en Disney's Art of Animation Resort DSCF1226.jpg|Nuevo disfraz de Timón en Walt Disney World's Festival of The Lion King Timpumc.jpg|Timón y Pumba en The Lion King (musical) Circle_of_life_4.jpg Mmfrhythms_10.jpg Timon-28.png Timon_and_Simba_Small_World.png Mercancía Oficial Peluches The Lion King The Broadway Musical Timon Bean Bag.jpg 1261039301466.jpg The-Lion-King-font-b-Timon-b-font-font-b-Plush-b-font-Toy-in-Hula.jpg 1235055500117.jpg Linea Tsum Tsum The Lion King Tsum Tsum Tuesday - 2.jpg The Lion King Tsum Tsum Tuesday - 1.jpg Hula Timon Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg 412343791970.jpg Simba Pumbaa Timon Tsum Tsum Pin.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum Mystery Stack Timon.png Pines y Ornamentos 4000086483-500x290.jpg $(KGrHqN,!l8E4vQWe-bfBOW(fBvd(g--60 12.jpg 410kCutCupL.jpg Timonwdhv.jpg 817.jpg Timon Pin.jpg 7509055890160.jpg fct_33236ad0cf28878.jpg Otros Timonwobbler.jpg WDCChuladancintimon.jpg|WDDC figura de Timón bailando hula 41nOzZnUXKL.jpg 400007444492.jpg 400008297394-500x290.jpg BK_The_Lion_King_Timon_and_Pumbaa_a.jpg 86-timon.jpg Lion_Guard_Bunga_the_Wise_Book.png Miscelánea 26-mmpvisuals-13.jpg|Poster de Timón para Disneyland Paris September_22.png|Página de Timón en Disneystrology Lion-King.jpg|Timón con Pumba en un poster parodiando a Lady and the Tramp 00889534-photo-timon-et-pumbaa.jpg 09081995_WDA_TDIDTimonPumba.jpg Lyonsdisney02.jpg Poster5.jpg Timon.jpg Pumbaa-comic.jpg|Timón y Pumba en un cómic de Disney Adventures 00913026-photo-timon-et-pumbaa.jpg LiloandStitchmovieposter.jpg Disneystockcertificate.jpg Categoría:Galerías de imágenes Categoría:Galerías de imágenes de personajes Categoría:Galerías de The Lion King Categoría:Galerías de Timon and Pumbaa Categoría:Galerías de House of Mouse Categoría:Galerías de Tsum Tsum Categoría:Galerías de The Lion Guard